Problem: $\dfrac{8}{3} - \dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{8 \times 8}{3 \times 8}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{64}{24}} - {\dfrac{6}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{64} - {6}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{58}{24}$